The Best is yet to come
by Mrs.Edward.M.Cullen
Summary: Sydney will meet someone who will turn her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

"The Best is yet to come"

Author: Syd96

Rating: PG-PG13

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters or the products mentioned. I am just a poor high school student please don't sue.

Summary: Sydney is going to meet someone who will turn her world upside down.

Authors note: This is my first fan fic. So please R&R. Any suggestions are appreciative. Thanks. Oh and a special thanks to BIKewii/I/B for the help getting this posted. And sorry for any grammer and spelling errors.

UChapter 1/U

"Hey Syd wait up!" Francie Calfo yelled to her best friend Sydney Bristow. It was the end of the first hour class and Francie saw Sydney heading to her locker.

"Hey. Sorry, I'm falling asleep here. I stayed up until midnight finishing my English essay."

"That's ok. We're still on for going to the club later with the others right?"

"Ya of course. I just need some thing to wake me up."

"You can have some of my cappaccino if you want some."

"Yes please!" Sydney said with a bit of urgency and a smile.

"Can you believe we're done with one full month of school already? And that we are juniors!"

"No, but we have 8 ½ months left."

"So what's your schedule like for the rest of the week?"

"Well let's see. On Wednesday I have a meeting for stage crew at 5:00, Thursday a youth coalition meeting from 3:30 to 4:30, and on Friday I am going to hang out with my best friend for her 17th birthday." Syd finished with a huge smile.

"You remembered!"

"Of course I remembered. What did you think I would forget that?"

"No it's just no one else has said anything or tried to make plans with me."

"Well then we'll just have to do something extra special. I hate to cut this short but I have to go to Economics, so I'll see you later."

"All right. Bye." Francie says after giving Sydney a hug.

When Sydney arrived at her class she noticed a new student in the seat behind hers. Once she sat down and got organized she turned around. With a big smile she introduces herself.

"Hi I'm Sydney Bristow."

"Michael Vaughn."

"So are you new?"

"Ya. I just moved here a week ago."

" Ya I know. I think you moved into the house next to mine" she said with a smile.

" So where did you move from?"

"I moved here from France."

"France! That is so cool. Where in France?"

"Normady."

"Really. I've been to Normady it's very nice there."

"Ya it is. My moms French but her work got her transferred out here. So is this class hard?"

"Not really, but always have your book and note book with you, even if we don't use them; we take a lot of notes."

"Ok class take your seats we're going to begin. All right lets begin with some notes."

Vaughn taps Sydney on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey Syd can I borrow some paper?"

"Sure. Here you go." She hands him the paper and there fingers accidentally brush, she blushes as she turns back around.

That's it for chapter 1. Chapter 2 tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is the next chapter. Please read and review

And a junior to me is in 11th grade so 16 17.

All so there is more detail coming cause this is posted at a couple other places.

So enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2

"I thought you were joking when you said we take lots of notes."

"Nope. Sorry. Although if you don't get all of them in class just ask and you can borrow mine." She said while closing up her note book and putting it in her back pack.

"So what are the rest of your classes for the day? I could use someone to walk to class with and to sit by." Vaughn asked with curiosity.

"Well I have Spanish 5 next in 110 with Torke, 4th hour study hall in 213 with Esser, 5th English in 220 with Essmen, then late lunch, 6th Foods & Fitness in 264 with Champion, and last Advanced Algebra in 147 with Resar. How about you?"

"That's so creepy I have all but one of those classes to."

"Well at least you'll know one person in your classes."

The bell then sounded signaling the end of 2nd hour.

"Why don't you come with me to my locker, then we can walk to class together." She said hopefully while standing up and walking toward the door.

"Sure, but I should probably stop at my locker to and drop off my books from my other class." He said getting up and following her out of the class.

As they begin to walk down the hall towards Sydney's locker she stops in the middle of the hall, she has a look of dread on her face.

"Sydney what's wrong?"

Before she can answer him a few guys stop in front of them.

"Hey Syd. Is this your next victim?"

A guy with blonde hair asks, and then the other people around him start laughing.

"So are you new?" The blonde hair boy asks Vaughn.

"Uh…Ya."

"Well take it from me if you want someone to use and betray you, after just getting here you found the right girl."

There is more laughing and snickering from the group around him.

"What are you doing here Danny aren't you suppose to be in rehab in Vermont?" Sydney replies with a harsh tone.

"Oh. We've grown a back bone now have we?"

"Seems impossible doesn't it. I just wonder how a little b like her could grow one." A tall Hispanic guy says walking up to the group.

You can see the anger on Vaughn's face after he makes this comment.

"You have no right to talk to her like that or to call her names." Vaughn says to them.

"And who's going to stop us, You?" They are all laughing again.

"Ya. Me, so apologize to her now."

"Or what?"

"Mr. Hecht, Mr. Valdez. Don't the two of you have a class to be getting to? And the rest of you all to?" A guy says coming up behind them.

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

All of the guys go running off to their classes.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. K. It won't happen again."

"It's ok Sydney. Do you both need passes to your lockers, then class?" He starts to write them out passes.

"Ya we do."

"Here you go Sydney. What's your name?"

"Michael Vaughn."

"Here you two go. See you later Sydney."

"You to. And thanks Mr. K" they both starting walking off to the lockers.

"That was Mr. Karilowavich; he's one of the History teachers." Syd replies to Vaughns questioning look. They continue on in silence.

"So who were those guys back there?"

"Well the tall one with blonde hair in the middle of the group is my ex-boyfriend Daniel Hecht. The others were Rick Valdez, Eric Strap, and Jessie Copp. They all follow Danny around, you see Danny used to be on the football team and was actually nice. I had found out he was smoking pot and told him if he wanted to be with me he had to stop. He said he did but a couple of days later my friend Will saw him smoking. So I broke up with him, and then he started rumors that I was the one smoking."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I can do so much better than Danny."

They had gotten to Sydney's locker, and she got the books she needed and shut it.

"Where's your locker at?"

"It's in the science hall."

"Ok. Let's go."

Once they had gone to Vaughn's locker and gotten his books they headed to Spanish class. Opening the door to their class they were meet with everyone looking at them.

"Senorita Bristow care to explain why you are late, and who this is with you?" Mrs. Torke their Spanish teacher asked.

"We ran into a few problems in the hall. And this is Michael Vaughn."

"Oh. Alright. Mr. Vaughn your new right?"

"Yes."

"Well there's an open seat right behind Ms. Bristow. So why don't you two take your seats so we can get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it, and review if you have anything to say even if it is to just say hi. Oh and I am not good at titles, so if it helps just ignore the chapter titles.

Chapter 3

As the day progressed Sydney and Vaughn found out a lot about each other and were quickly becoming close. She had introduced him to Francie in study hall, and Will in English. When lunch finally rolled around they got in line, got their food, and then sat down at her lunch table. Once Vaughn was introduced to everyone conversations were flowing and many questions were asked.

"Where are you from?" "Do you have an brothers?" "When did you move here?"

"You guys I think we should let him eat, we don't want to scare him off already" Sydney said to the group.

"Thanks" he whispered to her once the others had started on their own conversations.

"So Michael do you have plans for this weekend?" Krystal asked him with a glint in her eyes.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Well I'm having a party this weekend. You should come." She said trying to convince him to come.

"I'll see." He tells her.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggg

"There's the bell we have to get going. See you guys later." Sydney says fast, trying to get Vaughn away from Krystal because she's jealous. She is really beginning to like Vaughn and doesn't want Krystal to have a chance to go out with him.

"I'm sorry about that they all are very nosy, but they are really nice people." She says while walking out of the cafeteria.

"They are really nice. Well I should probably get going to autos, if I ever expect to find the room." He says chuckling while walking off toward his locker.

"Well it's downstairs, and Will has it now to and he normally stands outside of the room talking to people. So that should make it easier to find." She says giving him a smile.

"Thanks. So I'll see you in a little bit." He says, then walks off to his locker.

Later on in the day right after 6th hour, Vaughn and Sydney were walking to Advanced Algebra when Eric Weiss, who Vaughn met in autos, comes up to them.

"Hey Vaughn." Weiss said. They stop and turn to him.

"Hey. Where you headed?" Vaughn asks as they begin to walk to class again.

"Advanced Algebra with Resar. You?"

"Same here. Oh Weiss this is….." Vaughn begins turning toward Sydney.

"Sydney Bristow. Ya I know."

"Hi Eric or is it Weiss?" She says smiling at him.

"You know my name?"

"Well ya Mrs. Resar is always yelling at you for taking. Plus I hear Chris and you everyday from across the room." She tells him while laughing.

"So you know each other?" Vaughn says as they turn the corner to a new hall.

"Well sort of. I have been in at least one class with her for the past 3 years."

"Yep. And he's the class clown. But we've never really talked."

Once all 3 of them stepped into the class room the bell rang.

"Are you Michael Vaughn?" Their teacher asked.

"Yes" he replied

"You'll need this packet to start at the beginning of each class."

"Ok" Vaughn said and sat behind Weiss and next to Sydney.

At the end of class everyone had finished there homework and were sitting around talking.

"So where do you both live?" Vaughn asked more so to Sydney than to Eric.

"Well I live in the Stone field subdivision on 89th and collage." Sydney replied.

"And I live on 86th and collage in the new subdivision. You?" Weiss asked.

"I actually live in Stone field village subdivision too." He said looking at Sydney.

"I think you might actually live just a couple of houses away from me. Did you move in about a week ago?" She says. 'Hopefully he did cause that would make this day even better' she thinks to her self.

" I did actually. So what house do you live in?"

" I'm just four houses away on the right of yours."

"So we all live close to each other."

"It would seem that we do." Sydney says.

As Eric starts to talk to Vaughn she gets to really look at him.

'He is so cute. I hope we can be a lot more than friends, I think I'm going to have to talk to Francie about this later tonight, and see what she thinks.' As she is thinking this to her self, Eric has seemed to have asked her something cause he and Vaughn are staring at her.

" I'm sorry what did you say?"

" I asked if you and Vaughn wanted to see a movie this weekend."

" Oh… Sure" She says while writing down something " Here is my phone number how about you guys call me Saturday." She finishes saying as the bell rings. " Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Vaughn. Bye Weiss."

" Bye Sydney." Weiss says.

" Bye Syd." Vaughn says with a smile. They watch her walk away, then Vaughn turns to Weiss, and they says good-bye.

End chapter 3. Four to come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flash back

"Hello?"

"Hi is Francie there?"

"Yes she is just one moment Sydney." Mrs. Calfo tells her

As Sydney is waiting to her talk to Francie she can hear voices in the background over the phone.

"I got it mom" Francie yells.

"Hey Syd what's up?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about the new guy, Michael Vaughn?"

"Wait is Sydney Bristow actually admitting that she has a crush on a certain new, hot, French guy?"

"Maybe, but I don't know if he is thinking of me in that way?" She says while pacing her bedroom. She then stops pacing and plops down onto her bed.

"Are you crazy! Did you not see the way he was looking at you in study hall? Girl he is already so into you." She practically yells into the phone. The conversation continued like this well into the night.

End Flash back

The rest of the week progressed with no further problems from Danny. But Krystal on the other hand kept trying to convince Vaughn to go to the party. Other than that though things were going well. Sydney and Vaughn would walk to class together and learned more about each other every day. They both found that they had experienced great loss in just a short life. Vaughns father had died when he was eight and Sydneys mom died when she was six. This seemed to draw them even closer to each other. Friday night Vaughn called Sydney to ask her what movie she wanted to see with him and Weiss. They had settled on The Longest Yard.

"So Weiss said that the movie plays at 3:40; 5:50; 8:00; and 10:20. So what time did you want to go?"

"Umm…How about 8:00 then we can get some dinner before the movie?"

"Sure."

"So where do you want to go to eat?"

"You pick." He tells her.

"How about Ferches?" She suggests. "It's just down the street from the theater and it has the best burgers."

"Ok. Do you need me to pick you up?" He asks, and you can hear a little bit of hopefulness in his voice.

"Sure, so I'll see you in a little bit."

"Ya. See you soon."

"That movie was awesome." Eric said as they left the movie theater.

"Ya it was. I've been waiting for a while to see it." Sydney says as they walk outside, while looking around she spots Danny, but luckily he hasn't spotted them.

"You guys I think we should get out of here." She says steering them towards the car.

"Why what's the matter?" Vaughn asks her concern

"I see Danny over there and I just don't want to deal with him right now."

"Ok. Do you guys want to do something else or do you want to go home?" Eric asks them.

"We could go to club Aqua." Sydney suggests.

"What's club Aqua?" Vaughn asks. He and Eric both look confused at what she just said like she has two heads or something.

"It's this all age club for 16 year olds and up. It's kinda like a rave. Eric you can't tell me you never heard of it!"

"No I haven't. I didn't think there was anything like that around here."

"Well then we definitely have to go. So, what do you guys say?"

"Let's go." Vaughn answers before Eric can even respond.

"WOW this place is really nice. How did you hear of it?" Vaughn yells over the music.

"I use to come here with Danny when we went out."

"So what now?" Eric asks.

"We have fun. Come on I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

She leads them over to the corner on the bottom floor to a table where a bunch of people are seated.

"Hey guys." She yells to them. They all turn to look at her.

"Hey" a few yell back.

"Guys this is Michael Vaughn…."

"Hi"

"And Eric Weiss."

"Hi"

"This is Chris, Amber, Matt, Tasha, Alyssa, Catlin, Kit, Vince his girlfriend Diana, Will and my best friend Francie."

"Can we join you?" She asks the group.

"Sure. Pull up some chairs." Catlin said to them.

"So we haven't seen you around lately where have you been?" asked Sydney.

"Working, I'm putting more hours in. But enough about me what have you been up to Kit?" Sydney asked as they sat down.

"Doing the same old same old."

Just then a song comes on and the crowd cheers

Chorus:

I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down

and I just wanna be alone

I'm pissed cause you came around

Why don't you just go home

Cause you channel all your pain

and I can't help to fix myself

Your making me insane

All I can say is

Chorus

I tried to help you once

A kiss will only vise

I saw you going down

But you never realized

That your drowning in the water

So I offered you my hand

Compassions in my nature

Tonight is our last dance

Chorus

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down

and I just wanna be alone

You shouldn't ever came around

Why don't you just go home?

Cause your drowning in the water

and I tried to grab your hand

and I left my heart open

but you didn't understand

but you didn't understand

You fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

Chorus x2

They all sat at the table and talk for a while getting to know each other. As the night progressed they danced and generally had a good time. At eleven thirty everyone got ready to leave.

"Well we should get going but this has been fun we should do it again." Vaughn said to the group, that was quickly becoming his friends, as he helped Sydney put her jacket on.

Lots of "we should's" and "yas" came from the group.

They all said good night then left the club.

After Vaughn dropped Weiss off at his house he took Sydney home.

"I had a good time tonight" Sydney said to Vaughn as they sat in the car in her drive way.

"I did too."

They were just staring at each other for a couple of minutes before Vaughn leaned over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. The kiss was sweet and lasted for a couple of minutes before they pulled away from the lack of oxygen.

"WOW!"

"Ya. So I'll call you tomorrow and we can do something?" He said lightly stroking her cheek.

"Ok. See you tomorrow Vaughn." She said with an extremely wide grin on her face similar to Vaughns.

"See ya Syd." He said to her. Then she got out of the car and walked up to her door and went inside.

So... unsure... what do you think.

And remember reviews are good.

Going to hide.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note I don't own any of the Alias characters. They all belong to JJ. and the Alias producers.

I also don't own the songs used in here.

Hi everyone.  
Let me start with I am soooooooo sorry that it took sooo longgggggg to finish this chapter.  
Second it is up earlier than I said it would be.  
So I hope you all like it.  
It is all so long. Well at least I thought that it is long.

Side note: When I talk about any of these characters this is how old I feel them to be; Sydney, Francie, Will, and Kit are 17. Caitlin, Alyssa, Diana, and Krystal are 16. Vaughn, Weiss, Amber, Vince, and Tasha are 18. And Chris and Matt are 19. Just too clear things up.

So without further adue here it is.

Chapter 5

The next morning when Sydney woke up she was anxious to see Vaughn after the wonderful night they had had the night before. She got dressed then went down stairs for some breakfast, and found her father, Jack Bristow, in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. When she walked into the kitchen he didn't even look up from the paper.

"Hey dad. What are you doing home? Don't you have work today?" She asked as she walked over to the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"They gave me the day off." He replied still not looking up from what he was reading.

"Oh…ok." She said putting the orange juice away and getting milk out for her cereal. As she walked over to the cupboard and got the cereal out Jack got up and put his cup of coffee in the sink.

"So what are your plans for today?" He asked her.

"Well Francie and I planned to hang out later on." She lied while sitting down at the table with her juice and cereal. Well it wasn't a complete lie she would see Francie that night, cause her and some of Frans other friends had a surprise party planned for her birthday. That and she didn't want to tell him about Vaughn just yet for fear that he would scare Vaughn off. He had done it before with her ex Noah, she had told her father about him when they started going out, and then he insisted on meeting him. Noah had come to pick her up for a date, but she hadn't been ready, so while she finished getting ready her father had been threatening him. After that date Noah wouldn't talk to her anymore. 'That can not happen this time.' She said to herself.

After she finished eating she put her dishes in the sink and went up to her room. Turning on her phone she proceeded to call Caitlin.

"Hey Cait its Syd." She says while sitting down on her bed.

"Hey. What's up?"

"We're still having that surprise party for Francie tonight at your place, right?"

"Yay we are. Will is going to take her out for a little bit. While he keeps her busy Kit, Tasha, Alyssa, Matt, and Chris are going to come over and help set up. People should start to show up about five or five-thirty, then at about six Will is going to bring her over."

"Ok. Do you think you guys will need anymore help?"

"No I think we'll have it covered."

"Ok see you later then."

"Bye."

"Bye." After she hangs up she dials Vaughn's number.

"Hello?" He answers after three rings.

"Hey Vaughn its Sydney."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Well yesterday was Francies birthday. So a couple of us are throwing her a surprise party later on tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" She asked. While waiting for his answer she began to chew on her bottom lip.

"I'd love to. What time is it at?"

"Well it's at Caitlin's house. And people are going to come about 5:30."

"Okay."

"If you want we could go together because her place is a little hard to find." She said hoping he would taker her up on her offer.

"Alright. What time should I pick you up?"

"How about 5 o'clock so we get there a little early incase they need some help?"

"Ok. Did you want to get some lunch later?"

"Umm…sure but I need to go to the mall to get Francies birthday present. We could meet there."

"Ok. So I'll see you soon?"

"Yup. Bye."

"Bye."

After she hung up with Vaughn she went to her closet and got dressed. Once she got changed for the day she headed back down stairs. Where she found her father in his office working on his computer.

"I'm going out to get Francie a birthday present. I'll be back soon." She said while picking up her purse and heading towards the door.

"Ok drive safe." He said to her not even turning from his computer.

At the mall Sydney was waiting for Vaughn in the food court when someone came up behind her and put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" The person asked.

"Umm…the guy that liked my face at the last party I was at, or my secret boyfriend." She said with a smirk.

"That was mean Bristow. I have half a mind to leave and never talk to you again." He joked as he began to head further into the mall.

"You wouldn't do that." She said running to catch up with him.

"You're right I wouldn't. So where are we off to first?"

"Well I want to get Francie some cloths and cd's so let's just look at a couple different stores."

"Ok."

After getting her some shirts and pajamas they decided to go to the food court and get some lunch. They each got their food then sat down.

"So how long have you known Francie for?"

"We've known each other since first grade."

"WOW. That's a long time, and to still be friends."

"It is, but we do have are fights like friends. So we aren't always together." She said.

They continued with questions about friends and old schools throughout lunch. Once they finished with their food they headed to the music store.

"Hi." Said a worker as they entered the store. They walked around for a few minutes before one of the employees asked if they needed any help finding anything.  
"No." They both replied.

After getting the new Green Day and Gwen Stefani cd's they left the store.

"There's just one more place I need to stop at." She said as they headed to the toy store.

"What could you possibly need from here?" He asked her as they entered.

"I'm getting silly string. We are planning to spray her with some when she comes through the door. That and it's always fun to ply with silly string." She said smiling at him as she grabbed the cans.

When they reached the cash register he insisted on paying for it, much to her protest. They then headed back towards the food court seeing as they had parked outside of it.

"So what time should I stop by and pick you up?" He asked.

"About 4:45. Is that ok?"

"Yay. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then they both got into their cars and drove home.

After wrapping Francie's presents Sydney saw that it was already 4 o'clock so she started to get reedy. After taking a shower, getting dressed, and putting make-up on it was 4:40 so she grabbed the presents and went to wait for Vaughn outside.

"Dad I'm going to Francie's party. I'll be back before midnight."

"Ok." He said to her from his office.

Once she got outside Vaughn pulled into the drive way.

"Hey." He said to her as she got into the car.

"Hey."

Once she was buckled in he drove the way she told him to get to Caitlin's house. When they got to her house they parked a couple houses down and went inside. There had been a little more decorating to be done so they helped the others finish. As told people started to arrive at 5:30, then at 5:55 Cait got a call from Will saying they would be there in about 5 minutes. So everyone got into place and they turned the lights and music off.

(In Will's car)

"Thanks for spending the day with me Will. I was so down when no one had called to wish me a happy birthday." Francie said with a sad smile on her face.

"I wouldn't want to be doing anything else than spending your birthday with you." He said smiling at her. "Do you mind if we stop at Caitlin's real quick? I have to borrow something from her for my history project."

"No that's ok." She said having no idea what was going on.

As they pulled up she noticed that none of the lights were on.

"Are you sure she's even home?"

"Oh...she told me she was going out tonight. But she gave me the spare to come and pick the stuff up." He said as he turned the car off and got out. Francie then got out to and followed him to the door. He put the key in the door unlocked it and walked in.

"SUPRISE !" Everyone yelled as she walked through the door, and spraying her with silly string.

People became very quite as they heard them walk up to the door and unlock it.

As they began to enter the house Cait flicked the lights on.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone yelled as she walked through the door, and spraying her with silly string.

"Oh My God!" She said looking around the room with a huge smile on her face.

People then came up to her and wished her a happy birthday. The party progressed with everyone dancing, eating, and having a good. Vaughn and Will were talking to each other at the refreshments table when Krystal came up to Vaughn.  
"Hey Michael." She said to him with a grin on her face.  
"Will." She said with a disgusted tone to her voice.

"Krystal." Will said. "I'm going to go talk to Chris." He told Vaughn and walked off towards were Chris was.

"So now that we're alone would you care to dance?" She asked him

"I'm actually here with Sydney." He told her.

"So? I don't see her around." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Well I'll tell you what. You go dance…" he said pulling her arms off of him. "and I'll go find Sydney." He finished walking away from her.

"Your still coming to my party tomorrow right?" She screamed as he walked away.

He continued to walk around until he found Sydney talking to people he didn't know.

"Hey Syd." He said as he came up behind her.

"Hey." She said. The people she was with started to walk away.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her as a slow song came on.. While holding out his hand to her.

"I would love to." She said, then took his hand as they walked onto the makeshift dance floor.

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

After the song was over they stayed and danced to a few more songs. Francie and Will had since then joined them on the dance floor. The next time anyone had looked at a clock it was 11:30 and most people had left wishing Francie a happy birthday. Since almost everyone had left Sydney, Vaughn, Will, Cait, Kit, Chris, and much to the others protest Francie and started to clean up the house. Once they finished the helped Francie carry her presents out to her car.

"This was great you guys. Thank you for the best birthday ever, even if I thought you all forgot." She said smiling.

"Your welcome." They all replied.

After hugs everyone then headed home.

"I had a great time tonight Syd." Vaughn said. They were sitting in his parked car outside of her house.

"I did too. Thanks for coming with me. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad that I wasn't boring." He laughed. "So I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yay. Thanks again."

They then leaned it for a sweet and breath taking kiss. Once they pulled apart she opened the car door and got out.

"Talk to you tomorrow." She said.

"Yay. Good night Syd."

"Night Vaughn."

She then closed the car door and walked up the path to her front door. While walking she hears Vaughn starting to pull away. Just when she reaches the door and is about to unlock it she hears a loud crash. She quickly turns around with a scared look on her Face.

"VAUGHN!"

Dun Dun Dun.

HOWIE DAY LYRICS  
"Collide"  
I got them from http/ 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note I don't own any of the Alias characters. They all belong to JJ. and the Alias producers.

I also don't own the songs used in here.

Hi everyone.  
Let me start with I am soooooooo sorry that it took sooo longgggggg to finish this chapter.

So without further adue here it is.

Here it is and with a little recap. Please _read and review._  
  
Previously: 

"Talk to you tomorrow." She said.

"Yay. Good night Syd."

"Night Vaughn."

She then closed the car door and walked up the path to her front door. While walking she hears Vaughn starting to pull away. Just when she reaches the door and is about to unlock it she hears a loud crash. She quickly turns around with a scared look on her Face.

"VAUGHN!"

Chapter 6:

"VAUGHN!" Sydney screams as she goes running towards his car.

His car is in the middle of the intersection. As she nears his car, the car that hit him starts to drive off, but ends up slamming into a light poll. Quickly pulling out her cell phone and dials 911. The car that had hit his had luckily hit it on the passenger side door. Once she is off of the phone with the dispatcher she approaches his door to find his window open half way.

"Vaughn?"

"Owww….." she hears him groan as he starts to unbuckle his seat belt and open his door.

"Take it easy" she says to him while putting a hand lightly on his chest to stop him from leaving the car.

"What happened?" He asks her.

"You were in a car accident. Are you ok?"

"I think so. My neck is a little sore though." As he is talking sirens can be heard getting closer. He grabs a hold of her hand as the police and ambulance show up.

"How is everyone over here?" A paramedic asks them as she approaches.

"I'm ok, but he was in the car when the accident happened." Sydney says.

"How are you sir?" She asks turning towards Vaughn.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore."

Another ambulance pulls up along side the cars. One of the paramedics from the first ambulance is loading the person from the other car into the first ambulance. They then bring a stretcher over from the second ambulance, much to Vaughn's protest. The whole time they wheel him over to the ambulance he never lets go of Sydney's hand. They then get him into it and say to Sydney that she can't come with them.

" She can't come with us?" Vaughn asks.

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Sydney says. "What hospital are you taking him to?"

"County General." The paramedic says.

"I'll see you there." She tells Vaughn.

With a nod from him they shut the door and drive off towards the hospital.  
As she begins to hurry back to her car an officer walks over toward her.

"Hello. I'm officer Kendall. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Ummm….Sure."

"First did you witness the accident?"

"No I just heard the crash."

"Do you know either driver?"

"Yes. Michael Vaughn. He has the mustang convertible."

After a few more questions Kendall got her personal information for the report then let her leave. Once she finally get to her car and gets in and starts it. She was a little spooked when she turned the engine on because she forgot that she had let the radio on. Turning it down she heads to the hospital. When she arrives she parks her car and heads inside.

"Excuse me? Sarah." She asks reading Sarah's name tag. "Could you please tell me what room Michael Vaughn is in?"

"Are you family?" Sarah asks.

"Yay. I'm his sister." She lies. Getting impatient and wanting to see Vaughn for herself just to make sure he is ok.

"Room 147. You take these elevators here up one floor and make a right. The room is at the end of the hall on the left." She says sort of snobby.

"Thanks." Sydney says while stepping into the elevator.

I know it's not some of my best work but I felt that I needed to get this chapter out to you guys, and I promise it will get better. I know it's short and I'm sorry but I am swamped with homework lately. But Christmas break is coming soon so I'll have more time to type hopefully if I'm not working.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note I don't own any of the Alias characters. They all belong to JJ. and the Alias producers.

Hi everyone.  
Let me start with I am soooooooo sorry that it took sooo longgggggg to finish this chapter.  
Ok here is the next chapter.  
And I'm sorry that it took so long I have had a lot going on.  
Please read and review.

Chapter 7

As she rides the elevator for the short amount of time she hopes that Vaughn is not really hurt. Once the doors open she steps out and walks down the hall and to his room. Knocking softly she walks in.

"Hey" she says when she sees' him sitting in the hospital bed.

"Hey" he says back to her.

"How are you?"

"I feel fine. Accept for a small head ache. The doctors just waiting for some test results before I can go." As he says that his doctor walks in.

"Hello" he says to Sydney. "I'm Dr. Carter."

"I'm Sydney."

Turning to Vaughn he says "Well all your tests came back negative so your free to go, but you do have a mild concussion so you will need someone to stay with you."

"My family is out of town right now" Vaughn says.

"It would be better if you had someone to stay with you."

"You can stay with me." Sydney speaks up.

"I don't want to impose."

"You won't be. Besides otherwise I'd have to be home all alone myself. So?"

"If your sure" he says hesitantly.

"I'm sure."

"Ok" Carter says. "I'll just go get the release forms for you to sign then you can be on your way." He tells them walking out of the room.

Both Sydney and Vaughn sit in silence for a few seconds before Vaughn decides to speak.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't." She says smiling at him

"Ok if your sure." He says once again while looking at her to see an amused look on her face.

They both once again get silent for a few seconds.

"Do you have a date for homecoming yet? You know it's next week right?"

"Yes I know it is next week, and no I do not have a date yet. Why?" She asks him while trying to hide a smile. Seeing as she thought she knew why he asked if she had a date yet.

""Syd would you go with me to the homecoming dance?" He asked her nervously as if she would reject him. He had started to get nervous when she hadn't answered him. When she finally opens her mouth Dr. Carter walks back in.

"Here are the papers. I just need you to sign them then you can leave." He tells Vaughn handing him the clipboard. After signing all the pages he needs to he hands the clipboard back to Dr. Carter.

"He's staying with you right?" Carter asks Sydney.

"Yes he is."

"Ok." Now talking to both of them, but mainly Vaughn "If you have a head ache you can take aspirin but if it doesn't go away by the next day come back and see me. That's it. Take it easy."

"Thank you." They both say to him as he walks out of the door.

Once the door shuts again Sydney turns to Vaughn.

"I'd love to go to the homecoming dance with you." She says to him as she walk out with a huge smile on her face so he can get changed.

Vaughn steps out of the hospital room with a smile on his face as big or bigger than the one on Sydney's face. Standing up from the chair she was sitting in next to the room she asks if he's ready to go.

"YAY lets get out of here." He says taking her hand as the walk to the elevator. Once inside of it they turn towards each other and he leans down and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips. It only lasts a few seconds but they both are content when it ends.

Getting of the elevator they then make there way out to the parking lot and to her car. Climbing inside the buckle up and pull out of the parking lot and head back to her house.

Sorry that it short but I have a lot going on.  
Plus I want to always have a few ready to type or to post so I can have more time to write.


End file.
